Scarlett Johansson
With more than a decade of work already under her belt, four-time Golden Globe nominee and BAFTA winner Scarlett Johansson has proven to be one of Hollywood's most talented young actresses. She received rave reviews and a Best Actress Award at the Venice Film Festival for her staring role opposite Bill Murray in "Lost in Translation," the critically acclaimed second film by director Sofia Coppola. In May 2008 she released her album "Anywhere I Lay My Head," a collection of Tom Waits covers featuring one original song. Recently she was seen in the box office hit "He's Just Not That Into You," as well as in Frank Miller's "The Spirit." Prior to that she starred in the Woody Allen film "Vicky Christina Barcelona" and played Mary Boleyn opposite Natalie Portman in "The Other Boleyn Girl." At the age of 12, she attained worldwide recognition for her performance as Grace MacLean, a teenager traumatized by a riding accident in Robert Redford's "The Horse Whisperer." She went on to star in Terry Zwigoff's "Ghost World," garnering a Best Supporting Actress Award from the Toronto Film Critics Circle. She was also featured in the Coen Brothers' dark drama "The Man Who Wasn't There," opposite Billy Bob Thornton and Frances McDormand. Her other film credits include the critically acclaimed Weitz brothers' film "In Good Company," as well as opposite John Travolta in "A Love Song For Bobby Long," which garnered her a Golden Globe nomination (her third in two years) and Woody Allen's "Match Point," which garnered her fourth consecutive Golden Globe nomination in three years. Other film credits include "Girl with a Pearl Earring" opposite Colin Firth, "The Island" opposite Ewan McGregor, Brian De Palma's "The Black Dahlia," Christopher Nolan's "The Prestige," and "The Nanny Diaries." Her additional credits include Rob Reiner's comedy "North," the thriller "Just Cause" with Sean Connery and Laurence Fishburne, and a breakthrough role at the age of 10 in the critically-praised "Manny & Lo," which earned her an Independent Spirit Award nomination for Best Female Lead. A New York native, Johansson made her professional acting debut at the age of eight in the off-Broadway production of "Sophistry" with Ethan Hawke at New York's Playwrights Horizons. Scarlett currently splits her time between New York and Los Angeles.Official Iron Man 2 movie site Biography Film Portrayal Scarlett Johansson plays the role of Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man 2, and reprized the role for The Avengers. In Iron Man 2, she went undercover as Natalie Rushman, Pepper's new secretary, to keep an eye on Tony Stark for Nick Fury in Iron Man 2. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery External Links & References * Scarlett on IMDB * Scarlett Johansson at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Iron Man 2 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Cast Category:The Avengers (film) Cast Category:People Category:The Real World Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Cast